Kidnapped
by Judas
Summary: Princess Zelda is kidnapped on her way to sign a peace treaty with a neighboring country. With the threat of war impending, and their Princess missing, there is only one person who can help. But will Link be able to find Zelda in time? **UPDATED**
1. Chapter 1

_**Kidnapped**_  
_by __Judas_  
  
  
Zelda let out a relieved sigh as she shut the door of her chambers for the night. She was finally alone with her thoughts. After a busy day of arranging a diplomatic journey to Askahn, the princess was more than ready to retire for the night. She had spent the entire day signing papers and pouring over information about the country she was about to visit.  
  
Tomorrow she would be ready to set out on a mission to sign a peace treaty with one of Hyrule's neighboring countries. And if she was really lucky, they might be able to forge an alliance. Tensions ran high between the two countries, due to a long history of bloodshed between them, but Zelda thought it was high time to end the misunderstandings and put aside their differences. She believed that if they allied, it would bring an era of prosperity to both countries.  
  
A smile touched her lips as she finished dressing for bed and turned down her sheets. Yes, tomorrow would herald a bright dawn for Hyrule. A new era of peace between the great countries...  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda stood with her small entourage on the docks, ready to board the royal ship. She looked up towards the clear blue sky, squinting at the brightness of the sun against the crisp white sails. The boardwalk was lowered and she took a deep breath and boarded the ship. This was it, she was on her way to finally sign peace treaties with the Prince of Askahn.  
  
A slight smile touched Zelda's lips. Perhaps Hyrule could finally return to its former state of harmony. She leaned against the rail, face turned towards the wind as the ship slowly sailed out to sea.  
  
Little did she know, a simple diplomatic mission would soon become much more complicated...  
  
* * * *  
  
A small boat slowed to a drift alongside the much larger ship. Three silhouettes shifted within the small boat, and one of them stood up, balancing carefully as he looked upwards. He swayed unsteadily for a moment as he gathered something in his hands and _threw _it upwards.  
  
It took several tries, but the grappling hook finally found a secure mark. He looked over his shoulder and threw a grin at his two partners before grabbing hold of the rope and climbing up. They followed quickly and just as silently, slipping over the side and onto the deck.  
  
"You two take care of anyone on watch--I'll get the Princess," the youngest of the three whispered.  
  
"Take care, Naveed," one of the men said softly before turning to follow the third.  
  
Naveed grinned slightly, a flash of white teeth. "Don't worry about me, Marcus."  
  
The darkness covered him as he swiftly made his way down into the cabins below the deck. It didn't take long to figure out which cabin was Zelda's. Outside of the door stood two guards, each one holding a long spear.  
  
Naveed crouched in the shadows of the stairs, mind racing to find a way to get rid of the guards without causing too much of a commotion. _We're supposed to do this as quickly and quietly as possible... if anyone gets killed, it will go badly for us,_ he thought.  
  
A silent sigh as Naveed reached into the pouch at his side. He drew out a small blowgun and two darts. If he was lucky, the guards would drop like flies, and would be out for a few hours at least.  
  
It was over in a matter of seconds, and sure enough, the darts had hit their mark. It was a cold and silent testament to Naveed's skills. An icy efficiency that one so young should not have.  
  
Naveed's lock pick made quick work of the cabin's lock, and in minutes, he was standing in the Princess' cabin. He took a slow, deep breath and his gaze stopped on the woman's sleeping form. She was young... probably no older than he.  
  
And she didn't suspect a thing.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Damn it, Teegan! What are you doing!?" Marcus hissed.  
  
Teegan looked over his shoulder as he lifted a bottle from one of the crates. "Taking me due, Marcus. Keep yer pants on..."  
  
"We have a _job _to do, Teegan," Marcus said in a low, measured voice, "Now let's make sure Naveed is doing all right..."  
  
Teegan shrugged and rose to his feet, bottle still in hand, and followed Marcus towards the stairs. They descended into the belly of the ship; the two unconscious guards told them that Naveed had been there already, and was in the Princess' cabin...  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda's eyes fluttered open sleepily, but she was jolted awake when she saw a figure looming over her. Blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream.  
  
A hand clamped quickly over her mouth. "Be still, and for Din's sake, don't scream," a quiet but urgent male voice said.  
  
The Princess began to struggle then, fighting and trying to cry out. She was stilled quickly when a second man appeared, dagger in hand.  
  
"Do not make me use this, Princess," he warned in a low voice. "We are not here to harm you, but if you make it necessary..."  
  
Zelda's shoulders slumped and she stopped struggling.  
  
"Teegan, use the rope to bind her," the man with the dagger ordered. "Naveed, hold her still. Make sure she stays quiet... I'll keep watch at the door."  
  
Zelda let the two men bind her hands and feet, and gag her. She couldn't fight the overwhelming sense of fear, but she did not want to risk getting killed. She did not know what these men were capable of, and a dead princess was no good to her country.  
  
It took all of a moment or two before she was being carried up the stairs with stealth and speed, up onto deck. The man with the dagger swung himself overboard, and Zelda heard a faint thump accompanied by a soft sloshing noise.  
  
_A small boat!_ she realized, _They intend to kidnap me!_  
  
Zelda tried to struggle then, but it was too late. Naveed and Teegan lowered her into the boat and quickly jumped down. Marcus had pulled up the small sail, while the other two took the oars. As the boat quickly pulled away from the royal ship, Zelda felt as though her stomach had turned to a hunk of ice.  
  
_Goddesses help me... _she prayed in a silent plea.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the first chapter in the second Zelda fic I'm working on... erm, I know it's extremely short, but I wanted to try to end on a bit of a cliffhanger. ^_^; Don't worry, I should have the second chapter for both fics up soon, if all goes well. Please leave a review on your way out!  



	2. Chapter 2

They had stopped rowing awhile ago, as the wind had picked up and filled the sail. Teegan had been nursing his bottle of rum for the last half hour, and was steadily looking more sullen and dangerous. And his gaze was fixed on Zelda...  
  
Zelda tried to avoid that unsettling gaze, instead looking past him to Marcus and Naveed. The latter looked as though he was asleep in the bow. Marcus smiled faintly before shifting his gaze to the ocean that stretched out before them.  
  
Zelda shifted uncomfortably. The gag was beginning to make her feel ill, and she wanted desperately to remove it. Her hands, however, were still bound behind her back. She stared down at the wooden planks, her brows knitting together as she tried to work her hands loose.  
  
The Princess was startled out of her concentration when someone suddenly sat down in front of her.  
  
"Aw, wot's wrong then, princess?" Teegan asked with a sneer, leaning towards Zelda. "Can't get those ropes loose?"  
  
Zelda shrank back then, watching Teegan warily.  
  
Teegan leaned towards her, the sneer still twisting his lips. "Better not piss us off," he warned in a low voice, "Never know what we might do..."  
  
Zelda did her best to glare at him, trying not to look as frightened as she felt.  
  
"Oh, so ya got an attitude, do ya?"  
  
The Princess tensed when the man drew a long, mean looking dagger from his boot. Her heart pounded in her chest so loud that she was sure he heard it when he shifted closer. The point of the knife touched her chin then, forcing her to tilt her head upwards or be cut.  
  
"Ain't so high an' might now..."  
  
Marcus looked over his shoulder and stiffened slightly when he saw the knife. "Leave her alone, Teegan," he said calmly. Underneath the calm tone, however, there was a hint of strain. It seemed that perhaps he, too, was afraid of what his partner in crime might do.  
  
Teegan clenched his jaw and for a long second, it appeared that he might not listen. Then, slowly, he withdrew the knife and rose to his feet. When he turned to reply, his voice was tinged with anger and disgust. "Right, 'oo died an' made you king, Marcus?"  
  
Marcus grit his teeth slightly and moved to secure the sail. "Who got us this job, Teegan? Do you remember that? For Din's sake... next time, stay out of the rum."  
  
Teegan snorted and brushed by the other man to sit at the bow of the boat, beside the sleeping Naveed. He tossed his empty bottle overboard and settled down into a comfortable position, almost seeming to sulk.  
  
Marcus let out a silent sigh of relief, and turned to look at Zelda. He thought she was trembling slightly. He crouched in front of the young woman, giving her a faintly apologetic look. "If I remove the gag, can I trust you to stay quiet?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Let me just remind you that we are now far enough away from your ship that no one could come to your aid..."  
  
Zelda nodded once. Slowly. She wanted desperately to get rid of the foul tasting rag in her mouth. When Marcus leaned forward and removed the gag, Zelda took several deep breaths, savoring the fresh air. "Who _are _you?" she asked after a pause.  
  
"I'm Marcus, Naveed is the one sleeping, and... well, you've met Teegan..."  
  
"What in Hyrule have you kidnapped me for?"  
  
Marcus smirked faintly. "You are the Princess... it so happens that you are worth quite a sum of money..."  
  
Zelda frowned then, eyes narrowed slightly as she thought this over. She shook her head. "You left behind no note that I saw... do you even know where my ship is headed? If it is ransom you want, then how will you contact my father?"  
  
An amused chuckle escaped the man. "You ask to many questions, Princess," he leaned back against the side of the boat.  
  
Zelda was becoming frustrated. "Then at least tell me where we are going!"  
  
He wagged a finger at her, still wearing a smirk. "Ah, do not toss orders around here, Princess. Your titles mean nothing here, and you lost your power the moment we caught you..."  
  
"Please," Zelda said, her voice taking on a pleading tone as panic took hold. "Please, just tell me where we are going..."  
  
"Since you asked so politely... we are going to a lovely little place called Vlademoore..."  
  


* * *

  
When the boat finally drifted into the port hours later, Zelda was cold, exhausted, and terribly uncomfortable. She looked up when Naveed and Teegan leapt up onto the dock and tied the boat up. She gave a startled yelp when Marcus hauled her to her feet by her arms.  
  
"Up you go," he said amiably.  
  
After a bit of awkward maneuvering, they managed to pull the bound girl up onto the dock after untying her legs. Zelda stumbled slightly, her legs cramped from sitting for so long. Naveed caught her just before she dropped to the ground, grunting as he pulled her upright.  
  
"Can't take her around town like this, Marc, even if it _is _night time," Naveed observed, speaking of the ropes around her wrists and the night dress she wore.  
  
"I know," Marcus sighed. He looked the Princess over for a moment, then smiled. "Excellent... I've got it," he muttered as he shrugged off his long fawn skin coat. He draped it over her shoulders, effectively hiding the ropes. Then, before she could protest, Marcus deftly removed her Triforce earrings.  
  
Zelda's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Naveed, see if you can't find somewhere to pawn these off," Marcus said, dropping the earrings into the boy's hand. "Teegan and I will get an inn room at the usual spot."  
  
Naveed grinned widely. "Right then. See you soon, Marc!"  
  
Marcus turned back to Teegan and Zelda. "Well... let's be on our way, then."  
  
As they walked, to keep Zelda from escaping, Marcus put an arm around her shoulders. Though it looked like a light hold, his fingers dug into her shoulder almost painfully. "If you run, you'll be sorry," Marcus had warned in a flat but calm voice.  
  
When they reached the inn, Zelda was disappointed to see that the common room was empty. She had been silently hoping and praying that there would be someone--_anyone_--there who might recognize her. It seemed that luck had abandoned her completely that night...  
  
"Got a room to spare tonight?" Teegan drawled, leaning on the counter.  
  
The innkeeper looked up from his book, startled. It was late, and most customers were already turned in for the night. He looked over the three, quickly coming to several conclusions. The man he was speaking to reeked of alcohol, and was wearing a rather predatory smirk. The girl was wearing a coat that clearly belonged to one of the men, and under it, it looked as if she was wearing... not much. The third man seemed almost out of place. He was fairly well dressed, perhaps a merchant.  
  
"Ah, just one room... sir?" the innkeeper asked uncertainly.  
  
Teegan's smirk widened. He knew what they looked like, and it amused him to no end. "Yes, _just _one... _sir."_  
  
The mocking tone was not lost on the innkeeper, and he frowned disapprovingly. "There is a free room," he said rather stiffly, "Though I don't approve of your kind here..."  
  
Teegan leaned over the counter, grinning now. "What's that, then? I'm a paying customer, _sir_... what we do on our own time is no business of yours..."  
  
Zelda flushed a deep red then, realizing what was being implied. _Oh, Goddesses... he thinks I'm a harlot!_  
  
The innkeeper handed Teegan a key, which was snatched up quickly. "Room seven. Up the stairs and to the right."  
  
"There'll be someone stoppin' by for us later... let him know what room we're in, eh?" Teegan tossed casually over his shoulder as the three headed for the stairs. He didn't miss the scandalized gasp. "Stupid git," he muttered under his breath, grinning.  
  
Marcus tensed for a split second when Teegan slipped between himself and Zelda, draping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Bastard," Marcus whispered as they climbed the stairs, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Zelda, however, was far from amused. Her cheeks were still a bright pink, and her expression was caught between mortified and furious. "Take your filthy hands off of me!" she hissed through clenched teeth when they reached the door to room seven.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? Can't take a joke?"  
  
Marcus felt Zelda tense next to him. "All right, you've had your fun, Teegan... come on."  
  
Zelda stumbled slightly as Marcus gave her a little shove into the room, shutting the door behind them. She turned around to glare at the men. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
A lewd smile crept onto Teegan's lips, and he looked the Princess over with his one good eye. "Well... _I_ could think of a few things..."  
  
A faint trace of fear flitted through Zelda's blue eyes, despite the fact that she tried to remain angry looking. _Oh, Din... if you're listening at all, please keep me safe..._  
  
"No," Marcus said firmly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Marcus! She's our _'ostage,_ for Din's sake! It shouldn't matter what we do, long as she's kept in one piece!"  
  
This time, Zelda couldn't hide her fear quite so well. She backed up a step, face paling.  
  
"You'll keep your hands off of her, Teegan. We don't touch her."  
  
Teegan snorted. "You always were a soft little bastard..."  
  
Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Take a walk if you're going to get worked up, Teegan. Maybe you need to sober up a bit..."  
  
The other man muttered a few dark curses, but he turned away and walked to the other side of the room, settling down in one of the chairs.  
  
Marcus turned back to the Princess, nodding towards one of the beds. "My advice is to sleep while you can... I'll untie your hands, but if you so much as _look _as ifyou're going to make a run for it..."  
  
The unsaid threat hung in the air for a few seconds before Marcus unbound Zelda. The woman stood for a moment, rubbing her wrists. She noted with a frown that the rope had left noticeable red marks. She stood uncertainly in silence for a moment. With an almost embarrassed look, she shrugged off the long coat and held it out to Marcus.  
  
Once the Princess was settled in, Marcus took a seat in the chair opposite of Teegan. "Go to sleep," he said in a quiet voice, "I'll keep watch until Naveed gets back."  
  
Teegan gave a slight shrug and stood up, removing his heavy wool coat and the dagger that hung at his hip. This he handed to Marcus, along with two he had hidden in his boots. "Just in case," he said, giving another shrug when Marcus raised a brow.  
  
"Just how many of these do you carry...?"  
  
Teegan grinned. "More than you think." He finished undressing and settled into the second bed.  
  
Marcus sighed and prepared himself for what could be a long and uneventful watch...  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Well... not sure this is what I wanted (again!), but it was incredibly fun to write. ^_^; I hope people don't mind the insertion of a few original characters, or the fact that I've created a few other countries outside of Hyrule. ^_^;; Er, I'm not used to writing Zelda, so if anything about her is terribly out of character, let me know! Once again, comments and crits welcome--hopefully I didn't repeat myself too much in this chapter. *L* Thanks to the last reviewer for pointing that out... I tend to be guilty of that often.  



End file.
